


Zoe Murphy, Detective Extraordinaire

by KneeDeepInShippingHell



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Zoe is a good sister, mention of galaxy girls, slight treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeDeepInShippingHell/pseuds/KneeDeepInShippingHell
Summary: Zoe decides to investigate her brother's unusual behavior of recent.TW for self harm and suicide attempt references.





	Zoe Murphy, Detective Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> I TRY WRITING OTHER THINGS BUT MY BRAIN IS LIKE NOPE ASKDJFL
> 
> Oh! Uh, pardon. I'm just having trouble writing my other stories ^-^" 
> 
> Here. Murphy sibs fluffiness for ya.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading ♡

Right away she knew something weird was going on with her brother.

 

Why else would Connor be smiling to himself, laughing to himself? What possibly turned her brother from a total asshole to a giggling schoolgirl?

 

She had to figure this out.

 

The first thing she did was call Evan. He was her brother’s best friend after all. Surely  _ he’d  _ know what was going on.

 

“H-hello? Oh, hi, Zoe.” She could hear the boy stuttering over the phone.  “What's wrong?” 

 

“Nothing. Quite the opposite, actually. It's Connor.” “Is he okay?! I can come over-” “Everything is fine, Evan. Don't worry.” A breath of relief. “It's just, well, his behavior.” “What about it?” “He seems...happy. And excited. He keeps laughing and stuff. It's weird. Sometimes I wonder if it's actually just a clone Connor or the like.” “Maybe he's just in a better mood?” “He offered to help me with homework. Even on a good day, he'd never be that nice! Do you know what's up?” Breathing in a gulp of air, Evan blurted, “Nope! Nothing! He's probably just happy, t-that's all. S-see you at school Monday!”

 

He hung up before she could get a single word out.

 

_______________________

 

_ Alright, Zoe. You can do this. He's your brother, and he seems fine. Surely asking him how he's doing won't be too bothersome.... _

 

She rapped her knuckles on Connor's door. “Zoe? That you?” “Mm-hm. Um, can I come in? I wanna talk to you.” “Sure.” He opened the door. “What's up?” 

 

He was still smiling. It wasn't a big grin, just a faint line, but still, he looked  _ happy. _ She couldn't remember him acting like this, not for a few years, at least.

 

“I-I was just wondering how you're doing.” “Me? Why?”  _ How do I put it?  _ “You've been really happy recently. I guess I'm just not used to it.” “Huh. Yeah, I've been in a good mood. Things just seem to be getting better for me.” “I'm glad.” She really was. For weeks now, she hasn't caught Connor’s breath smelling like weed. The last time there’d been a fresh cut on his wrist was months ago. Zoe would rather live a lifetime filled with his loud laughter than loud fights, lashing out, screaming, and attempts at his own life.

 

“Why do you think you've been so glad? I tried talking to Evan, but he got all nervous and hung up on me.”

 

Connor turned red.

 

The pieces connected, and her face was now that of the Cheshire Cat’s.  _ Oh. Ohhhh. _

 

He looked down and gulped. “IaskedoutEvan.” Another deep breath. “Andhesaidyes.”

 

By now he was every single lipstick shade in a Sephora.

 

Zoe squeezed him. “Oh. My. God. That's awesome!” He looked surprised. “Uh, it is…?” “My friend and my brother, who woulda thought?” She chuckled. “I'm so happy for you!” “You are?” “Why wouldn't I be?” He sighed. “These last few years, I treated you like shit, and yet here you are, hugging me.” “Is that an apology?” “I guess? I just want to make it up to you. Is there a way I can make it up to you?”

 

“There is one way…”

 

_______________________

 

“Ice cream. I should have knew it.” The siblings were sharing a booth at A La Mode. “Not just ice cream, we keep hanging out. Make for lost time, ya know?” A pause.  _ Chomp. “ _ So good!” Zoe kept taking big bites out of her cake batter ice cream. “How the hell do you do that?” “Do what?” “I dunno, casually take a bite out of FREAKING FREEZING ICE CREAM?” “Ish not that hard, Connor. I jus’ haf good teef.” “Please don't talk when there's food in your mouth, Zo. It's  _ really _ gross.” She smiled. “Alright.”

 

“Soooo….Evan Hansen, eh?” Her eyebrows wiggled. “Zoe!” Few things embarrassed him, but that name made Connor flush all the way to the tips of his ears.” She continued. “Does this mean you'd be willing to go on a double date with Alaba and me?” “Depends on the place. Evan doesn't like crowds-wait,  _ Alana?! Alana Beck?! _ ” “Heh, yeah.” “Straight A student Alana?” Smirking, she said, “Her grades are the only straight thing about Alana.” “Does this mean you're bi, then?” “Pan, actually.” “Geez, if you told me sooner, I might've not been so nervous about coming out to you.” “Con, please. You look at Evan the way he looks at trees. It's pretty obvious you're gay.”

 

____________________

  
As they left the shop, Connor said, “Hey, Zoe?” “What is it?” “I'm glad we're doing this. Making up for the past and all…” “Me too, especially if it means more ice cream! Seriously though. I'm happy. Happy about this, happy that you're getting better, and happy I can be your sibling again.” “Me too, sis. Me too.”


End file.
